Inevitability
by Terriah
Summary: Amy watched as their lips met and knew it was right. Meant to be. But that didn't stop her heart aching...One shot set after the Doctor/River kiss in the new series 6 trailer!


**Inevitability**

**Summary: **It was inevitable, the way she was feeling right now. Having waited so long for something, just to have it taken by someone else. Someone who was waiting as well.

**AN: **Howdy! I am technically on a writing hiatus as I have 12,000 words of essay to write but I just saw the new DWx6 trailer and I HAD to write this. River and the Doctor in a passionate embrace…hmmmm. Just some musings as to what I think it would mean for Amy and Eleven. It's not swell but like I said HAD to write something! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1.<p>

She watches him kiss River and she knows it's right. Knows it's meant to be. But that doesn't stop her heart skip a beat and the slowly sink to her stomach. Rory knows it too and somehow understands. That she can't help how she feels, it was inevitable after all. Fourteen years of waiting will do that to a girl. He presses a kiss to her forehead and gently leads her away.

"It'll pass," he whispers into her hair. She clings to his arm and hopes that it will.

2.

The Doctor finds her a few days later swinging her feet from the TARDIS doorway, her toes chilled by empty space.

"Pond?" he asks confused, "You've been avoiding me?" She smiles sadly and pats the floor beside her. He eases his long frame to the ground and flings his own legs out into space. She turns her head slightly to look at him.

"I've not been avoiding you," she begins and the Doctor's eyes brighten a little, "I've just been mending." He frowns and reaches out a hand to test her forehead for a temperature.

"You weren't hurt the other day were? You can't have been. I would have known." He grabs his sonic and begins pointing it at her, moving it this way and that. Amy frowns and pushes it out the way, taking his hand in hers.

"The truth is you wonderful man," she squeezes the tips of his fingers lightly, "I have loved you for fourteen years. And I really don't know how to stop." He opens his mouth to speak, to protest, but she shakes her head and carries on.

"Then I saw you with River and," she paused half swallowing a sob , "Well I'm trying. I really am. But these," she waves her free hand for effect, "feelings won't just disappear. But you're my best friend so I will keep on trying."

He doesn't say anything, just looks out towards the stars. Amy bites her lip and leaves.

3.

He sits very still, partially in shock, as she says these words and for a moment he doesn't realised that she's gone. When he does he's on his feet and running after her. He catches her in a corridor leading from the console room and pushes her into the shadows, her back against the wall.

"We are in a unique situation Pond," he says quietly, noting how unsteadily she is breathing. "We both love other people, despite being in love with each other." Her eyes widen. He laughed bitterly. "Did you really think it was just you Pond? I have suffered Rory just as you will suffer River." He leant in close toward her, one hand burying itself in her hair. "Because that's the way it will have to be." He hungrily captures her lips with his, not knowing if he will ever be able to do it again. She responds fiercely and pulls him tighter toward her, tugging at his breaches.

They stay in the shadows for what feels like minutes but is closer to an hour before he pulls away. She stays against the wall, her palms flat against the comforting solidity. "What now?" he whispers, running a hand through his hair. Amy takes a deep breath and comes to stand by him, not touching for fear of loosing control again.

"We have to deal with it. Nothing can happen again." He takes little comfort in her words other than knowing it is the right choice.

4.

For a time nothing does happen. There are occasional charged looks or lingering touches but nothing that can be deemed inappropriate or intimate. River and Rory may well notice how the atmosphere has shifted and that there is a tension between the Doctor and Amy but they say nothing. Because they understand, they have to really.

5.

Everything changes when Amy nearly dies. It's pure luck that she had turned fractionally at the last minute to look for the Doctor. If she hadn't the bullet would have hit her heart and not her lung. A punctured lung he could fix. A broken heart he could not. He sits by her side and waits for her to wake up. Just so he can tell her how stupid she is for getting in the way, so he can tell her he loves her, can tell he was scared. The other two are long asleep by the time her eyelids flutter open. He's already by her side, meaning to shout but instead he finds himself pressing butterfly kisses to every inch of her face. She cries against him, her hands grasping at his hair. Suddenly, their lips meet and the mood changes from one of relief to need and her hands are already on his tie.

He doesn't stop her. He can't. Instead he points the sonic at the door to lock it and starts on her buttons.

6.

It had been inevitable. Waiting to happen since the beginning. Well not quite the beginning, the Doctor muses, that would have been wrong. They lay together now on her bed, clothes back on and sheets straightened. Amy insisted just case someone came in at least it looked innocent enough. The Doctor had raised an eyebrow but said nothing, helping her back into her shirt. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Now what?" he repeated.

7.

Everything seems calmer now. As if they had gotten it out of their systems. Their feelings hadn't changed. The Doctor still loves River, Amy still loves Rory and they still love each other. But it's easier now. If River and Rory notice, they don't say anything. Because they understand. They have too.

8.

It was the TARDIS that told her, nudging at her mind and filling it with joy. Amy had suspected it and then when two months had passed she knew. She sat at the TARDIS doors, her hand pressed against the faded blue wood, telling the wooden box what she was feeling. And somehow the Doctor knew too. Whether it was the mental connection he had with the TARDIS or just a fantastic sense of smell he did not know.

He eases himself down beside her and enjoys the cool feel of air against his legs. She doesn't say anything and instead takes his hand to place it upon the small bump that was her stomach. The Doctor slowly releases a long breath he did not realise he had been holding. He can feel the soft beats of a heart. He pauses. Hearts. He almost pulls back his hand and looks at her incredulously.

"Triplets?" She shakes her head and he can't tell if she's happy or sad.

"Not triplets. Just three hearts." She waits for him to understand. It dawns slowly.

"Twins," he murmurs finally, "One human and one…"

"Timelord," she finishes for him, placing her hand on top of his.

"Blimey." And then….

"What now?"

She shrugs and smiles. "It was inevitable really."

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts?<p>

Reviews please


End file.
